Bodycount
by BIFF1
Summary: Cassidy and Mac meet a little earlier and a little blood-lust gives him an entirely different problem when it comes to forming a real relationship with Mac. AU with MAJOR season two SPOILERS!
1. Car trouble

**Car trouble**

* * *

_dear diary, my teen angst bullshit, has a body count_

He doesn't have a diary but he does have a body count.

Eight

Six students, a teacher and a bus driver.

There were more subtle ways he could have killed two kids that wanted to fuck up his life but he was a Casablancas, as a whole they were a pretty showy bunch.

He wishes it was nine.

Veronica just caused problems and she wasn't even with Logan any more so he really didn't see much of a reason for her to stay alive.

Maybe he'll kill her anyway. He could easily blame it on the Fitzpatrick's or... well a lot of people really. The girl wasn't very well liked.

He was going for number nine tonight anyway.

Curly Moran had outlived his usefulness.

Or at least he would be if he hadn't locked his keys in his _god-damned_ car.

He slammed his fists against the roof.

"Umm are you okay?" A feminine voice asked behind him. He turned and saw Veronica's only female friend (he'd seen her at lunch a bunch, all she ever did was talk to Veronica and Wallace and make fun of his brother). _Ghostworld_. He didn't know her actual name.

His stomach tightened.

"Locked my keys..." He tapped the glass and a bright smile settled into her face. She ripped open a folder, pulling out the metal and moved around her car. A soft green convertible beetle.

She shimmied him out of her way, her hip against him and a shock of feeling flooded his body at the contact. He hadn't felt anything remotely similar to what he was sure was a rush of teenage hormones in his entire life.

_Frozen from the waist down was another 'gift' Woody had given him._

"Have you ever done that before?" He asks leaning against the car watching her. There's a look of concentration on her face as she slides the metal down between the window and door.

"No but I've seen it done a lot." She shrugs, "how hard can it be?"

_Apparently very._

No matter what angle she holds the metal nothing seems to click. She takes the metal sticks out of the car and rests her head against the glass, her shoulders heave in a sigh and her brown hair tumbles over her shoulder to create a curtain.

There is a chunk of bright red in her hair and it reminds him pleasantly of blood, his hand moves of its own accord and sweeps her hair back.

She turns to look at him with wide blue eyes and flushed cheeks, "I really thought I could get it. Do you want a lift home? It's the least I can do after wasting your time."

The funny thing is it doesn't feel like wasted time at all. And the flush in her face as she looks at him is reward enough. And the least she could do is shrug and leave him here, like any 09er would do (did).

"A lift would be nice." He smiles at her and it seems to do something to her because her eyes drop to his mouth and then quickly away.

The realisation that she finds him attractive is an oddly powerful heart thumping thing. She brushes her hand across his as she stands up, removing his hand from her silky strands.

She tosses the metal into the back of her convertible and drops into the driver's seat. He gets in and she starts up her car.

Curly can wait...maybe he'll just take Kendall's car.

He has to go to Logan's stupid life is short party anyway...

He turns to her, "are you going to Logan's party tonight?" He asks and something holds onto his lungs in a painful enthralling kind of way as he waits for her answer.

A bright smile crosses her face as she pulls up to a stop light.

"Are you inviting me to a party without introducing yourself?"

"Oh god." The tightening in his body gets painful, he's pretty sure he's going to die right here in Ghost Worlds car, he hadn't even thought about introducing himself, he hadn't needed to do it in years (Beaver, Dick's brother) "Cassidy." He supplies when he realises that she's waiting.

"Mac." She smiles, a flush to her face that he's proud is because of him, "and no I wasn't going to go. Bunch of 09er bravado and posturing? No thanks..."

He actually deflates. He can see it in the side mirror, he rubs the back of his neck and a silence falls across the car as she turns it toward the zip code she seems to despise.

He doesn't know what to say, god how the hell does Dick do this all the time? He gets shot down frequently but he had this weird ability to turn it into an opportunity, no wonder dad liked him better.

"If you're going to be there..."She shrugs, "it might not be that bad." She bites her lip and focuses on the road and the grip on his insides let's go. He has no idea how anyone does this, this up and down emotions bullshit, they're killing him.

"Yeah Logan's parties aren't usually quiet the bacchanal as Dick's," he watches her mouth quirk at that, "plus it's at someone else's house so it has the added benefit of being able to leave." He shrugs.

"Your Dick's brother?" She confirms, turning down a different street without his instruction. He finds he hates that she knows where Dick lives, "that must be awful." She says it so seriously that he can't help but laugh.

"Yeah most of the time."

She speeds down the long tree-lined street towards the large white gates of his house.

"So you'll come to the party?" He shrugs, "I mean it won't be that awful if I have someone around to make fun of people with." He's trying to brush it off like it doesn't really matter and he's pretty sure he's failing spectacularly at it.

Even if he is she doesn't seem to mind at all, her face is flushed and she keeps looking over at him, she shrugs, "I could probably swing by..." The gates are open and she drives up to the front door. Her eyes widen and he feels oddly ashamed of the unnecessary opulence of his house.

He gets out but turns back to her, "I'll see you tonight?" He asks and hates how weak it sounds.

she nods and swallows, "But if this is some weird 09er prank, I will _end_ you." She tells him and there's a beautiful darkness to her voice that makes blood rush away from his brain.

"What would you do?" He asks because even thou there was weight behind her words, and it hadn't sounded like an empty threat, he wants to know because the very idea makes his blood rush and heat.

She leans over towards him and he moves in to her, "would you prefer I transfer your trust fund to green peace or the SPCA?" He watches her as she speaks and its all dark intelligent eyes and wet mouth and he finds he wants to kiss her.

_Badly._

He leans further into the car, his hands clamped on the door and crashes his mouth against hers, her mouth drops in surprise and he uses it against her, deepening the kiss. He feels her hand move up to him and he's sure he's being too forward for a _nice_ girl like Mac, that she's going to push him away but her fingers slide into his hair and her mouth is moving against his and he'd stay like this forever.

A cat call breaks them apart and he twists angrily towards the front door where Dick is leaning casually against the door frame.

"I...I have to go." Mac spills out and he steps away from the car and watches as Mac speeds away.

A heavy arm lays across his shoulders and he knows Dick has moved, "you slumming it with Ghostworld?" There's something off about Dick's tone that he doesn't quiet get but he knows he doesn't like.

Cassidy pushes Dick off him and storms into the house, "never talk to me again!" He yells retreating upstairs.

He can hear Dick's footsteps behind him and the front door closing, "dude, calm down, I was just out there because I was going to pick you up."

He stops at this surprised, "really?" He turns to look at Dick whose keys are still in his hand.

"Yeah, but I see you got it covered..."A smirk pulls across his face he seems oddly proud.

"She probably won't come now." He mutters but his eyes widen and he points angrily at Dick.

"I don't know," he smiles, "she looked like she was cumming to me."

"Dude." Cassidy sends his fist into Dick's arm. He's pleased by the flash of pain across his brothers face.

Dick stands in the hall rubbing his arm, "I was going to go to the range, you wanna come?"

"You weren't going to pick me up were you?" He asks but they start walking to Dick's truck anyway.

Dick shrugs, "I was going to swing by to see if you were still there on my way man, I'm not heartless."

* * *

**A/N:** another of the cell phone gifts. Hope you like


	2. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

* * *

She didn't come.

He's looked over the entire fucking house and there isn't a single flash of blood-red hair.

So he decides he might as well kill Curly Moran tonight, the posters of Arron Echolls' movies on the walls just burn his blood.

It's incredibly easy to get the PCHer's to do his dirty work.

He slips out of the party with ease and is watching from a distance, in a car he stole from the party as the PCHer's work over Curly.

He used to like the man but he likes his freedom better.

Fucking Weevil, stupid biker with a heart of gold bullshit. He's sparing Curly, well he can't have any of that.

He flashes his lights and the teenagers scatter like cockroaches. The suv does a neat job of finishing off the already weak man. Magic marker on his hand should confuse the police. He heaves the body onto the hood of the car and speeds towards the cliff.

It sets his body on fire in a way that makes him sure that he's all kinds of wrong, it heats his blood like the idea of Mac doing bad things. He know he must be really messed up because in his mind as he drives back to the party Mac is in one of those black lacy numbers with the strappy bits that hold up stockings and she's siphoning money into an offshore account and the illegal act is probably heating him up more than the skin and lace.

* * *

He ditches the sweater in one of the closets and starts to wander through the party, solidifying an alibi if needed.

A flash of blood-red.

_Fuck._

He stops dead, Mac is standing talking to Logan. _Oh god, is she asking about him? I mean she could not be, they could be talking about anything_, but Logan's hand lifts and points directly at him a smile on his face.

He turns around to see if there's someone behind him she could be looking for, or the keg, or a bathroom. It's just wall.

"Hey." She greets him and his body is on fire, residual heat from the murder and a renewed rushing of blood at the sight of her. Loose brown and red hair, a standard ringer, red on white, and a skirt, it goes to her knees, so much longer than the belts those whores Dick entertains wear. Naked legs that disappear into ratty chucks. She's amazing.

"Hey...you made it."

"Yeah,_ someone_ said they wanted a companion to make fun of people with and then was nowhere to be found."

"Hey not fair, I looked for you for like an hour." He let's slip and her eyes widen and he can feel his face get hot.

"An hour?"

He shrugs and looks away. He is examining the paint on the wall beside him when something warm slides into his hand. Eyes wide he looks down and finds her hand in his, her fingers pushing between his.

_Oh god she likes him._

His lungs burn with the need for oxygen.

"So how long until the sodomy starts?" She asks leaning against the wall beside him and looking around. He knows that she's talking about the party but it almost sounds like an invitation. One he finds himself itching to accept. And the era of being frozen is over because he's seriously considering making a joke, a Dick joke.

He makes a show of looking at his watch, "usually in about fifteen..." He looks sideways at her and she's focused on her chucks but her hand is hot and secure in his.

He wants to touch her.

Like properly touch her, like he's sure no one else has, he wants to_ ruin _her, "you want to get out of here?" He asks holding his breath, she looks up at him and her eyes are so great full of ideas and intelligence and a wonderful dash of insecurity that binds them.

She nods and let's him led her through the throbbing party. His body is still alight with violence and he just wants to get somewhere with her and press their bodies together until it hurts.

"Did you get your car?" She asks as the crisp night air hits them.

"Oh shit," he turns to her, "no."

She pulls keys out of the pocket of her skirt and they head down the block to her car.

He stops her with his hand, pulls her back to him, they're alone enough.

"Wha-" he doesn't let her finish, he presses his mouth firmly on hers, dropping her hand so he can feel out the curves of her. He thanks god that she responds to his touch, she bites his lip and he opens his mouth for her, a rush of blood south, he pulls her closer to him as she pulls his tongue into her mouth.

He's not sure how they make it to her car but they do, she breaks contact with him long enough to slide into the minimal backseat of her car.

_Backseat._

_Thank you god._

He climbs in after her and his hand climbs her leg.

"Cindy." She tells him firmly, or as firmly as she can when her voice is a breathy beautiful mess.

"What?" He pulls away from her to look at her properly, his chest is heaving and his fingers are on fire, her skin burning him up.

"It's my name."

"I thought you said-"

"Cindy Mackenzie." She looks away from him and pulls her hands away from his shirt, "I thought you should know my full name...considering..." She looks at him quickly, "oh god, that's not where this is going is it? You totally don't care what my name is." Her eyes are wide and all insecure and fragile.

"I care!" He tells her quickly, "I totally care." And he finds that for once he isn't lying, he really does care, because Cindy is something different, a new animal that makes him feel, makes him normal, "If you want to...I don't know...maybe actually," he rubs the back of his neck nervously and focuses on her collar-bone, "go out?"

Her hot hands are on his neck and pull him forward onto her mouth, he has to throw out a hand to grab onto the back of the passenger seat to keep himself from tumbling to the floor.

She's got one leg up and trapped between his body and the seat, the other running along his near the floor, her skirt is pushed up by the manoeuvring of his body and he finds himself pressed against her core.

_Fuck._

He's hard and pushing against her and her leg is twining around his and her mouth trails away from his to his neck and christ maybe she has done this before because christ he's having trouble forming complete...

He moves the hand not holding him off the floor between their bodies, running up the soft burning silk of her skin to her breasts. A little line of frilly lace against her chest and he can't help but grind down into her.

A soft gasping moan of a thing escapes her mouth and vibrates across his skin.

"Cindy..." He moans as her hands reach the waist of his jeans, his hand running across the cup of her bra, pressing perhaps harder than he should into her, but she arches up into him.

"Cassidy." She moans quietly and fuck if that isn't the greatest things he's ever heard he doesn't know what is.

The sound of motorcycle engines vaguely register in his mind under the heat of Mac's body, he looks up to find that they have honest to god fogged the windows.

Her mouth leaves his skin to renew its efforts against his own and he chances removing his hand from the headrest now that her arms are wrapped around him, to slide under her shirt to knead her breasts, she's biting his lips and her fingers are pressing roughly into his skin. She's a little rough and he loves it, it means he can be a little rough with her. He removes his hands from her breasts and loves that she makes a frustrated sigh into his mouth.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls the pair of them against the other side of the seat so she's straddling him. The added weight of her body pressing down onto him is incredible and painful and fuck he finds himself moaning into her mouth.

"Cindy...I want...oh god." He whispers against her skin, her hands are working on his belt, her mouth nipping at the skin of his neck, "please." He practically begs, he wants, needs her to touch him.

_If she doesn't he's sure he'll die._

The zipper of his jeans gives way and he's straining against the opening, her fingers are so close.

The relatively quiet night is destroyed by the blast of police sirens.

They destroy the intimacy of the car and Cindy flies away from him like he has the plague.

_Fucking cops ruining everything._

"Umm I guess we should get going." She tells him suddenly shy, shifting her bra to properly contain herself.

"Yeah..." He shifts himself back into his pants and does up his fly, his eyes glued to her and she pulls her skirt back into place. He misses the view of her underwear and he's disappointed, he wanted to know if she'd wanted him as badly as he her.

They slide into the front seat and she rolls down the windows and starts towards his house.

He thinks she might be magic. Because this is the first time he's ever felt like a normal teenager, the pairing of her and violence seems to do a number on his libido (like making it exist) and he just wants this to always be the case.

It's a short drive and he's shifting awkwardly in his seat, his blood is still mostly in his pants and his skin is too hot even with the chill night air rushing in.

"Uh...so..." Cindy starts, pulling up to the door again.

He leans over and kisses her soundly on the mouth, "I'll see you tomorrow Cindy." She colors when he says her name.

"Okay." She nods and she watches him get out of the car and he can't help but wonder if her eyes are drawn to the tent she's made of his pants.

Dick is of course in the front foyer when he opens the door. Please let him say one thing bad thing, one tasteless joke, just one jab, he's all stoppered hormones and decking the blonde asshole might do him some good.

He killed a man tonight and got inches from third base what can Dick do to him.

"Ghostworld again? Logan said you went off with her at the party." He's leaning against the wall and his eyes drop to his pants before looking back up at him, "she blue ball you?"

"Cops." He tells him simply and Dick nods like he's had the same problem before and there's a brief moment where he feels like Dick actually understands him. Dick doesn't say another thing but theres something off about him as he follows him up the stairs.

He needs to take the coldest shower humanly possible.

* * *

**A/N:** So i'm pretty sure I need to move this to **M** cause i'm pretty sure the bases were not vague enough to be in T.


	3. Weyland Yutani

**Weyland Yutani**

* * *

God he hasn't seen her all day.

She's going to think he was using her, and sure she makes a great alibi but mostly he just really likes her.

He has the same lunch period as the seniors, he's in so many AP classes he might as well be a senior anyway, in fact he's considering getting skipped up so he doesn't have to come back to this hell hole next year.

She should be just around the corner sitting with Veronica and Duncan and he finds himself holding his breath as he turns the corner.

She's there.

Sitting next to Veronica, the bench empty beside her picking at some chinese noodles and looking at a textbook.

He's just going to go over there with his coffee and sit down next to her.

It's not a big deal, she's basically his girlfriend anyway, that seat basically has his name on it.

He takes a deep breath and crosses the quad to sit down next to her.

She looks up at him and a sudden flush floods her face.

"Hi." She bites her lip.

"Hey." He returns and is surprised at how shy he can feel with a girl he's felt up in the back of her tiny car.

"Beav." Duncan nods in greeting and his hands tighten around the paper coffee cup.

Veronica elbows him in the side, "Afternoon Cassidy."

His grip loosens and he feels the smallest pang of guilt at Veronica's curious smile and he finds himself running through nicer scenarios for the blondes death, quick relatively painless ways.

Veronica is looking between the pair of them with her_ I know what's going on here_ face and he hates it. Why couldn't he have met some '_nice_' girl that wasn't friends with Veronica? It wouldn't have been hard, ever since Lily's death, she's been a veritable pariah.

Then again a nice girl, _a proper nice girl_ wouldn't heat his blood just by licking her finger and turning the page of her text book.

He watches as Mac looks up at Veronica and a silent conversation passes between them.

"Come on Duncan I need your help with... something." Veronica tells him and drags the boy away. Cindy shifts in her seat so she can look at him better.

"So..."

"So?"

"Are you going to ask me out or just arrange a time to meet in a supply closet?"

"Is both an option?" He asks hopefully and a small smile cracks across her stern façade, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?"

"It's a Tuesday."

"Yeah and yesterday was a Monday and you didn't have a problem with that."

"Yeah, cause I snuck out."

"Like out your window, pushed your car down the street? People actually do that?"

"I didn't push my car." She tells him simply and the image of her sneaking out her bedroom window in a skirt just to see him makes his heart quicken.

_"And..."_

She bites her lip and closes her book, slides it into her courier bag. His eyes are glued to her movements with an odd desperation, like they'll tell him what he needs to say to make her like him back.

"Look." She sighs, not looking at him, "I'm not usually so..." She shrugs, "wanton?" She turns to look at him.

"Me neither." He supplies because it's true, ask anyone, ask Dick, he'll tell anyone how much of a cold fish his brother is, followed by a _'must be adopted'_, "I just...I like you...a lot."

It's obvious in her bright expressive eyes that she had meant to blow him off, sure that he wasn't in this for real.

"Come over tonight and we can figure out what to do on the weekend." He smiles at her shyly, his fingers fiddling nervously with the lip of his cup. If she says no, if she ends this he thinks his body will just shut down, cause what's the point without the possibility of her soft skin against his, her bright smile and intelligent eyes. Without his name on her tongue what's the point.

_God when did he become such a drama queen._

"What time?" She asks and he can breathe again. She's standing up, swinging her bag over her shoulder and looking at him with a flush in her face that is just spectacular.

"Eight?"

"Sure." She holds out her hand like she's waiting for something and he finds himself staring at her blankly, "give me your phone dork."

"Oh shit yeah." He pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to her. Desperately trying to remember what his wallpaper is, please be something cool,_ please._

She smiles as his wallpaper comes up and it feels like a win. He watches her type in her number and send herself a message so she has his contact information.

She hands it back and walks away with a smile. He looks at the open message.

_game over man! Game over_

He closes it and see's the Weyland Yutani logo as his wallpaper.

God she has to be the coolest girl to ever breath, not only did she recognise the logo but she responded with a movie quote. God he wants to follow her and throw her into a closet and have his horrible way with her until he dies.

He lays his head down on the table and breathes deeply, he has AP chem after this, he can't have thoughts of her burning soft skin straining his pants.

Two people sit down at the table around him and he doesn't have to move to know who it is, Logan and Dick. Who no doubt watched the whole exchange from not quite afar enough and have come to make fun of his complete lack of skills.

"Your not going to spend lunch hour in the back of her tiny car?" Dick asks and he has the unfortunate luck to see him hump the air under the table.

There's a movement and the sound of Logan hitting Dick pulls his head away from the table top.

"Mac's a nice girl." Logan's tone is too...big for this to be his actual opinion.

He raises an eyebrow at the actors son.

Logan just shrugs, "I like her for you." He concedes.

"So glad you approve." He finds the words come out with heat and both Logan and Dick look at him surprised. After all sweet little Cass doesn't give them lip. He pushes himself away from the table and makes to leave. He looks at Dick sternly, "don't be around tonight."

"Ghostworld coming over on a school night?" Dick asks shocked a hand to his heart like he might faint at the very idea. Cassidy has the good sense to leave before he has to listen to Dick talk about hot nerd_ in_ nerd action.


	4. Girlfriend (M)

**Girlfriend (M)**

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" Cassidy asks as Dick walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

Watching him freak out by the looks of it.

It's ridiculous, he can plan and execute a mass murder, manipulate people into doing the dirty work for him all with an unnatural calm, but the idea of Cindy coming over sends him into a panic.

"Dude calm down, I'll leave once she gets here." Dick is biting his lip like he's actually trying to not say something, "so what are you doing with _Ghostworld _anyway?"

"Movie."

He shrugs, "that's pretty safe. If it goes south and you don't get any action you can always just watch the movie." He tells him sagely and the doorbell rings.

He freezes, eyes wide, heart freaking the fuck out.

"Dude chill, I'll get it." Dick rolls his eyes but there's a soft smile to his features. He watches his brother leave the room.

Can hear the door open.

"Oh..._hello_." Cindy, she sounds beautifully displeased with Dick's presence.

"_Ghostworld._" Dick responds, "he's in the living room." The sound of Dick's voice continues but it's almost silent.

"Asshole." Cindy hisses and the door closes.

Oh god he's chased her away!

He'll kill him...well hurt him. Badly, he'll put him in a cast. His mind is flashing through ways to destroy Dick when Cindy comes around the corner into the living room and all the air rushes out of his lungs. Her face is flushed.

"How are you related to_ that_?" She asks dropping her purse to the floor by the couch.

"Someone had to get all the useful genes." He shrugs, whatever his brother whispered to Mac didn't drive her away, so he'll put all plans to injure Dick on the back burner. He watches her sit down on the couch near the arm leaving it up to him how much space there'll be between them.

He sits in the middle of the couch, nervously biting his lip.

"So...I thought maybe dinner?"

"I've already eaten." She tells him turning to look at him properly.

He can feel the heat in his face at her attention, "I meant friday... If you still want to..."

"Yes." She tells him quickly as if she thinks he might change his mind, "oh...um...I'm vegan." She tells him nervously.

"So I guess sharing a malt is out of the question then." He smiles and he finds its actually hard _not to_ when she's around. Which is a new feeling that's for sure.

"It certainly is, if you think I'm the type to share a malt without being pinned your just plum crazy."

There's a flushed silence that settles between them and he wonders if she's remembering how far they almost when in her car just last night.

"Movie?" He points at the tv nervously and she nods.

Alien.

He gives her veto power but she's pleased with the choice and they sit in the dark empty house next to each other and the blue light of the tv lights her up and he finds himself shifting closer to her.

She turns to look at him during a quiet point of the movie, "you're not going to yawn and put your arm around my shoulders are you?"

Blood rushes to his face because yeah, he was kinda planning on doing that, "of course not."

"Good." She yawns spectacularly and brings her arm across his shoulder and they dissolve into laughter.

They fall over onto the couch she's falls on top of him and he looks up at her, the sound of Ripley fighting monsters echoing around them. Her hair falls and creates a little curtain protecting him from the world. She's looking at him like he's the greatest thing, all nervous eyes, emotions and thoughts flashing behind her eyes and he leans up and captures her mouth.

It's simple and solid and chaste considering their brief history. When he pulls back, setting his head back down on the couch he's watching her.

_Please kiss me._

_Please._

_Kiss me._

His breath is caught and his hands lift to her sides. They easily slip under the fabric of her shirt.

_Please god._

She dips low and kisses him. She tastes like dr pepper and he wonders vaguely if that's just what she tastes like, Dr. Pepper and honey and vanilla and magic. She's libido magic because something about the way she moves and the flashes of blood red hair make that flood of adrenaline pump through him. He immediately responds to the bite of her teeth and he couldn't give a shit about what is happening in the movie, all he cares about is the fact that Cindy is on top of him, their legs tangled together and that she seems really pleased that his hand is climbing up her body.

* * *

He's on top of her by the time the disc turns back to the menu, his hand up her shirt pulling soft little moans and gasps from her, her mouth on his neck, biting and kissing, her hands on his belt, a leg wrapped around his waist.

"Dude your room is like_ right_ upstairs." Dick's voice crashes through the room and Cindy freezes under him.

He looks up from her to glare daggers at his brother, "I thought you were at Logan's..." His voice comes out a hiss and Cindy's hands undo his belt buckle.

_Fuck she's still going! Oh my god. Calm down. If Dick says something she'll stop._

"He kicked me out." Dick shrugs.

"I can't imagine why." Cindy grumbles, eyes narrowed at Dick, her face is flushed and her chest is heaving against him. The fingers of one hand carefully pulling down the zipper of his pants the other rubbing along him.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_. He bites his lip before swallowing hard and looking at Dick.

If Dick doesn't leave right now he's going to kill him and fuck his girlfriend over his dead body.

"Can you leave?" His voice is all weird and Dick must notice because his eyes widen like he finally gets it, just as Cindy's hand slips into his jeans, oh my god. He looks at her, she is the best thing ever. She's better than money and surfing and the gun range, she better than perfectly timed bombs, she grabs onto him, _she better than not getting caught._

"Leave." He growls at Dick because Cindy's soft hot hand is wrapped around him and he honestly doesn't know how long he can hold back the moans building up in the back of his throat.

Dick's face flushes with color, something he's not sure he's ever seen before, he looks directly at Cindy and bites his lip before he scurries out of the room and his bedroom door slams upstairs.

A moan rips from his throat and his head drops to her shoulder, "you..." She starts pumping him and he wants to tell her how beautiful and amazing she is but he's lost all ability to speak.

Seriously this is the best week of his entire life, this is better than before his parents split, before little league, better than getting away with the bus crash, better than that week in Switzerland with his mom when she was in between husbands.

He pushes himself up from her shoulder to look at her and she looks nervous and focused, like she's trying to remember everything she's ever read in cosmo. His hand grip onto her hip tightly, too tightly because she flinches under him, eyes drawn to his. His mouth crashes against hers and he's sure he's bruising her mouth but she's arching into him and her hand gets tighter around him and he's so close. His fingers digging into the arm of the couch behind her head.

He pulls away from her mouth for breath and it comes in ragged bursts against her shoulder. His entire body tightens as he cums, an amazing shuddering, blinding sensation and her name wants to rip from his throat, he bites her shoulder to keep it bottled and she moans in his ear.

Her hand leaves his pants covered in goo and the room smells heavily of sex.

"I should probably go..." She states eyes on her hand, on the dripping mess he's made of her.

"_Don't_." His voice pleads and he's glad Dick is upstairs and can't hear this because he'll never live it down. But it's worth it for the smile it puts on her face.

"It's almost midnight, I have to go home." She smirks and slides out from under him to the nearest bathroom.

He sits up and the mess she's made of his pants has cooled against his skin and feels awful.

He'll have to take a shower before bed, and he finds himself hating the idea because it'll wash away the smell of her. They absolutely have to make out in his room next time,_ make out_... does getting a hand job still count as making out? Or is it some weird in between thing between making out and sex.

It was something he'd usually ask Dick but he's not sure how well that question will be received.

She comes back from the bathroom smelling of soap, her face still flushed and bends down to pick up her purse, "Seriously thou, we need to stop doing this."

His heart stops, "Are you breaking up with me already?"

She drops her purse, "What? No! I mean the..." She makes a vulgar hand gesture that even Dick would have been proud of.

"Next time we'll just play video games or something." He tells her, hands up in surrender. She's looking at him strangely, "what?"

"Break up? So we're like...together?"

She's asking if she's his girlfriend and everything in him declares a resounding yes. He opens his mouth to answer but his eyes narrow as Dick appears behind her. He watches as Dick's eyes travel across Cindy and he wants to slug him because he's leering at his fucking _girlfriend_!

His eyes widen as Dick's fingers grip the neck of Cindy's shirt. For a moment both are too stunned to move against the blond.

"Nice battle scar Ghost world." His voice is all wrong, it's tainted with something he's really worried is jealousy and his finger drags across her skin. Cindy snaps out of it first and whirls on his brother and sends a small fist into Dick's chest.

"Don't touch me_ Dick_." She spits out his name like it's an insult. She bends down to pick her purse back up and storms from the house without a word to either Casablancas.

Cassidy unfreezes at the sound of her car peeling out of the driveway. He jumps from the couch.

"That's my girlfriend you asshole!" He yells the blood in him is boiling and there's a rage in him that's pushing at him to unleash.

Dick's jaw is set, " your flys down genius." He tells him and there's venom in his voice as he turns and goes back upstairs.

Venom is not something he's ever heard in Dick's voice before and it worries him.


	5. V-card

**V-card**

* * *

He has problems.

But he's really only concerned with one.

Cindy hasn't so much as looked at him once all day and its twisting something in him around.

Dick looking fucking pleased by it certainly doesn't help.

Its lunch period and he needs to fix this. He finally ends up in the same space as her in the 'cafeteria'.

She sees him and immediately turns to walk the other way.

"Mac!"

Nothing.

In fact she may have sped up. God he can hear Dick and a bunch of 09ers laughing from here.

"God damn it Cindy!" He grabs hold of her arm and pulls her back to him. She slams into his chest and her eyes are narrow and dark and gorgeous.

"Let go Beaver." She hisses but his grip on her arm tightens.

This is not going at all to plan.

The plan was to wait at her locker and apologize, she was supposed to listen to him and forgive him for freezing and hold hands and kiss and everything was going to be fine.

It didn't really work all that well if she doesn't show up at her locker.

He'd missed half of his first period waiting

But Cindy seems to be taking this like finding out she was some bet in a teen movie.

He looks around the space, all eyes on them, the lunch hour entertainment. He didn't want to deal with this in public but maybe it's what she needs, to not feel like a cast off. Like a joke between brothers.

His hands grab her face and he kisses her, hard in front of fucking everyone.

_Kiss him back_

_Kiss him back_

_Please_

_Please_

She drops her textbook and her arms wrap around him pulling him in closer, her mouth moves against his.

_Thank you god_

She bites him and her fingers pull him towards her and he barely notices that she's pulling him along with her out of the view of everyone.

He doesn't really notice until he can't hear the cat calls any more.

He pulls back from her panting and notices that their in the parking lot. Her back pressed against her car.

He points at her, "Girlfriend." The smile on her face is great, her skin flushed a little**.**

He points at himself, "idiot."

She nods and grabs a hold of his hand.

"I just froze...I'm sorry...I'll hurt him you want me to." He tells her and she must hear the darkness in his voice because she is looking at him like she believes he could do it and there's a power in that.

"I've already taken care of your brother." She smirks and it's dark and amazing and _fuck_.

"What did you do?"

She opens the car door and pulls him into the car after her.

"Mr. Clemmens may just be doing a locker check today..."

"Dick never uses his locker..."

"Which is exactly why he won't have a chance to remove the present I left in there for Clemmens."

His mouth smashes against hers, pulling her into his lap.

_Best girlfriend ever_

The blood is pumping through him and it's not spending much time anywhere except in his pants, he's pressing up against her and god he wishes she was wearing a skirt.

"You should wear more skirts..." He mumbles into her skin, pushing her shirt up, his mouth on her soft hot skin making her press down against him looking for friction.

_Friction he would happily provide._

Which is an amazing thing in and of itself. God she's_ fucking magic_. Pun only sort of intended.

"I'm not going to change my wardrobe just because you want easier access." She pants out, her fingers digging into his arms as he runs his tongue along the line of her bra.

He leans away from her, leaning back against the seat. She's leaning against the back of the driver's seat her T-shirt pushed up to her neck, above her breasts, her dark red bra striking against her ridiculously pale skin. Her cleavage shiny with his saliva.

_God she is so hot_

"You don't want to?"

"To what? Lose it to you in the backseat of my car between lunch and English lit? Not really no."

His face must drop and his skin feels suddenly cold.

She pulls her shirt down covering herself.

"We haven't even been on a proper date yet Cassidy...I don't really want to give you my v-card in a hormonal rush in the backseat like some Meatloaf song."

_V-card._

Her first time.

He's not sure why he's so surprised. Sure she's a senior but not everyone is just giving it away like the girls he knew before her.

He couldn't just take it from her like that then. Sure he'd had no problem taking it from...other girls...but he actually gave a shit about Cindy.

"We can slow down if you want." He tells her pushing away from the seat and kissing her, her fingers thread through his hair and its sweeter than before.

He can wait to take her card. Make things right for her. They should be right for _someone_.

There's a knock on the steamed up window before the door rips open and Dick reaches in and pulls Cindy out of the car by the arms.

Cassidy scrambles out of the car and as quickly as possible puts himself between his brother and his girlfriend.

Dick looks crazed.

"Mind telling me how exactly copies of the physics test made their way into my locker in time for locker check?" He hisses and he's looking right through him at Mac.

He turns to look at her and god if she isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen he doesn't know what is. She's standing there smirking at him.

She looks powerful and dark and god if they hadn't _just_ talked about not ripping her v-card from her hands in the backseat of her car he'd pull her in right now and just fuck her until she can't stand any more.

"I can only assume that you used those sexual skills I hear so much about in the locker room on some poor administration lady although considering the looks on those girls faces i figure you must have sweetened the pot with some cash and had _her_ get you a copy of the upcoming test. I hear your not doing very well in Mr. Woo's class."

Cassidy has never wanted to have sex with someone so much in his entire life. Hell he's never wanted to just be in the same room as anyone as much as he wants Cindy's company right now.

He's right about her, there is something dark in her and god it fuels something inside him, makes him hot and normal and real.

A real boy.

"You'll regret this Cindy Mackenzie, so help me." Dick growls and he's surprised that he doesn't call her Ghostworld, surprised that Dick knows her last name, knows her first name, knows that Mac isn't her first name.

It burns in him a little that Dick knows her full name. The weird looks he's been giving them both, the jealous venom in his voice.

Fuck does Dick actually like Cindy? Like for real likes her? Not just in a fuck em and leave em kind of way?

"Keep your little girlfriend in check _Beaver_. I will end the pair of you."

He can help it, he snorts at the threat, the laughter only half stopped.

Dick isn't a threat and he stands at his full height and let's Dick pick him up and slam him down into the hood of a neighbouring car.

His arm raises, fist clenched.

"If you hurt me, I will hurt you tenfold." He whispers just loud enough for Dick to hear, "Remember Sally?"

Dick freezes, eyes wide and scared before he drops Cassidy and walks away.

It's a low blow but he's not really up to having Dick beat him up right now in front of his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I didn't do anything. I should have grabbed him or kicked him or something I just kind of... froze..." She looks him in the eyes at that before dropping them again, "okay...I may have over reacted."

"Yeah maybe."

"It's just I don't want to just be another slut in the Casablancas black book."

"I can assure you of several things Cindy, one) you are most certainly _not _a slut, two) I don't have a book and three) I haven't shared with Dick since he started to break the Popsicles so that only like an inch was left on my stick."

She smiles and its soft and the darkness in her has pushed back to the edges and he slides off the hood of the car and kisses her chastely.

"Okay so here's the deal, I won't push for extra bases as long as _you_ stop being such a _bad girl_."

She looks at him confused and its adorable that she doesn't understand how that affects him.

"It's super hot." He whispers into her ear and enjoys the feel of her fingers gripping onto his shirt.

He wonders what about him she finds so appealing because its obvious in the pink of her cheeks and the way she reacted to him in the car that she finds something about him hot.

Maybe it's for the best that he doesn't know because he _knows_ he'd use it against her the next time she did something like that and make her give him her virginity and he really does want things to be right for her.

He doesn't want to be something she regrets. Which he knows is stupid because no matter what happens he is going to end up her dark bad little secret.

Her skeleton in an otherwise immaculate closet.

He'd settle for no next morning regrets.

He's a Casablancas after all. He hasn't known a single one that hasn't been selfish.


	6. Pre-date

**Pre-date**

* * *

So he hadn't really expected her to agree to go out with him. Like properly go out with him. Making out in her car or his house was different. It was private.

Going actually out...like she wasn't ashamed to be seen with him or anything...

That wasn't really something he'd been prepared for.

Although to be fair he hadn't been prepared for any of her.

Which is why he is pacing the length of Logan's living room wondering among other things, how his father hasn't caught Logan fucking that whore of a step mother yet and more importantly where the hell he should take Mac.

"So why are you asking me and not Dick?"

"Because if I ask Dick the only suggestion he'll have is _hell_ and I have a feeling that's like third date material."

"Still pissed about locker check."

The thing is, he's not really sure that's the actual reason he's so pissed. That it's just a good cover to act out under. Because this is Dick and he doesn't care about girls just what they hide under their skirts.

"Uh yeah."

"I don't really know her man, I mean you should probably talk to Veronica about it." His face gets that dark look to it and he may actually get why because Duncan and Logan had been like brothers and if Mac suddenly decided she liked Dick better he's pretty sure he'd get all weird and volatile too. Honestly he'd probably kill someone. Maybe frame her for it and fake rescue her from her fate...

Actually...

He'd keep that on the back burner. No need to pull that out unless shit really hit the fan.

"I don't want her to know that I don't know what I'm doing. She'll tell Cindy."

Logan raises and eyebrow at that and he remembers that pretty much no one even knows her actual name. Which just makes Dicks knowledge al that more telling.

"Mac."

"She won't..." There must be a desperation written all over him because Logan sighs and sits up, "so you want something a little better than dinner and a movie I guess then?"

"Yeah..."

Dinner and a movie is beneath him...or rather it's beneath her. If she wanted to eat fast food and sit in his car with a hairdryer pretending to be a speed trap he'd be at home steeling Dick's blow dryer instead of here.

"Did you already make reservations?"

"No..." He stops stock still and looks at him, "oh my god should I have?"

A smirk pulls across Logan's face.

"what?"

"Dick was right god your fucking precious."

He throws a pillow at Logan's face.

"She's not going to care about your money man, take her for a picnic and one of those outdoor movies. She'll like that." Logan tosses the pillow back at him and he catches it and puts it back where it had come from.

He could totally pull that off. And he hasn't killed anyone in a while and she's been a good girl...well 'good' so he should be able to keep it in his pants even if they're alone.

Yeah.

He'd gather the stuff he needed, and drive her out-of-town and they could be far from the maddening crowd.

It sounds nice.

"Thanks Logan."

"No problem Beav." He clenches his hands, his nails biting into his palms.

He looks back at Logan eyes dark standing at his full height looking down at the boy on the couch. There were so many ways he could ruin him.

"My name is Cassidy." He tells him and it comes out this firm dark thing and he wonders if the ill intent can be felt in the air because he's killed a lot of people this year and he is not above adding to that list.

"Chill Cass." Logan puts his hands up in surrender and the rage in him settles.

* * *

So by the time friday comes around they have cooled all the way down to hand holding and soft kissing.

Its nice and sweet and it bodes well for the date.

He is going to be better for her and if that means not trying to get in her pants or return any favours she's given him than that's what he'll do.

Honestly he's a little relieved because he may have had sex before but he has no idea how to return the favour and he most certainly isn't asking Dick, who has spent the remainder of the week sulking in the pool house avoiding him.

He tried studying some porn but was disappointed in the instructional quality plus Kendal had caught him.

So yeah...great

Hreally hoping she's a good girl and that he doesn't end up participating in a violent act in the next couple hours because he knows he'll fuck it up.

* * *

He's sitting in his car in front of her house, the picnic basket in the back seat wondering how its possible to be this early for anything. He's not supposed to be here for a half an hour.

He just couldn't stay at the house and listen to Kendal and Big _dick_ needle him about his girlfriend. One neither seemed all that sure existed and Dick sure as fuck wasn't coming to the rescue.

Assholes.

He rests his head against the steering wheel and tries to calm down.

Deep breathing and shit.

There's a knock on the window and his hand goes instinctively to he glove compartment as he turns to look at whose there.

His hand drops and his heart picks up, "Cindy."

She taps the glass again and he rolls the window down.

"Your early."

"Yeah...sorry... I just really needed out of the house and I didn't want to be late so i thought..." she walks away, around the car and he's sure back to the house. Who in their right mind would want to go on a date with someone this pathetic

The passenger side door opens and Mac slides in.

"Sounds like a good plan." She smiles at him and its soft and just for him and god she is going to be the death of him. She leans back in the seat and looks at him, her knees up against the glove box.

Skirt.

"So what do you want to do for the half hour until our date?" He asks watching her sneak a look in his backseat. She's biting back a smile and Christ she's adorable.

Her eyes get wide and she pushes herself up frantically.

"Do you have sunglasses here?" She asks and his chest tightens as she goes for the glove box.

He flicks the visor down above her and a pair of aviators drop into her lap.

"Great!" She opens the passenger door and steps out, "ill be right back!" She smiles brightly at him and dashes across the street and into her parents place.

He leans over and opens the glove compartment and quickly removes the remnants of his last bomb and his hand gun.

Too close and while he feels like he can probably explain away the gun the wires and bits of C4 not so much. She was too smart to not know what that shit was. He shoves the bomb shit under his seat and unloads the gun before sending it under too.

She comes back with some aviators of her own and a black hair dryer.

"Really?"

"You've never pretended to be a speed trap before and watch all those idiots freak out for nothing?"

He shakes his head and she bounces a little excited. Oh god are they meant to be together or what! He'd never really believed in soul mates but fuck she was making a believer out of him.

"Oh my god let's go." She smiles brightly at him and god he's pretty sure he'd take her to Berlin if that's what she wanted to do.

* * *

He's thinking of all the stuff he'd do for her if she wanted him too as they sit in his car pretending to be cops.

Streak.

An illegal start-up.

Give to charity...like lots to charity.

Buy her a pony.

New computer crap

Take her to Europe or South America.

Buy her an island.

He watches her as she snickers at yet another porsche that freaks out and passes them going like five miles an hour.

Mrs. Cindy Casablancas.

Yeah he could do that.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asks quietly.

"Uh... I wasn't?"

She turns to him and eyes him over the sunglasses and fuck that's hot.

"Okay so I think your pretty you want to make something of it?"

She blushes fantastically and his mind goes to a very bad place.

She is one bad action away from him wanting to fuck her right there on the side if the PCH.

How has no one snapped her up already? How has Dick not ruined her already. He clearly wanted to...at least _he_ could tell, maybe it was a brother thing. Blood.

Blood... her hair flashes in the lights of an oncoming car.

Nope! No. Do not pull her across the console into your lap. Do not do it. You promised and she is really the only person whose promises seem to mean anything.

"I really like you." He blurts out instead and she looks across at him a smirk pushing across her face that heats his blood

"I figured you might." She fiddles with the edge of her skirt and it pulls the dark fabric up exposing more beautifully pale skin, "which is good cause I really like you too."

He leans across the car and kisses her. He's trying really hard to take it slow, soft, gentle but she makes it near impossible. Her hand at his shoulder pushing him into her, the other on his belt.

He pulls back from her and instantly wants to be back in her arms.

"What's wrong..." she asks her voice breathy from his administrations.

"We need to go or we'll be late." He kisses her again and immediately pulls away to start the car back up.


	7. Liar

**Liar**

* * *

"No way..." she whispers getting out of the car looking out at the outdoor screen.

He pulls the basket and the blanket out of the backseat.

"Miss Mackenzie?" He offers his arm and holds his breath until her arm wraps around his.

He makes her pick a spot, there are already a bunch of people there including a bunch of people he recognises from school.

God is that Casey!

Fuck he is going to tell Dick. They lock eyes and crap now he can't pretend like he didn't see him.

He waves hoping that's enough but Casey pushes himself off his blanket away from his new girlfriend.

Fuck.

He moves to Mac hoping to get this over with without having to expose Mac to Casey.

He couldn't be that lucky thou, he's never been a lucky guy that's why he plans.

"How you doing Beav." Casey smiles and the nickname burns, "you going to introduce me to your little girlfriend?"

Mac puts a hand to her hip and pushes the aviators up into her hair.

"Casey we were lab partners last year don't be a dick. I'm the reason you passed chemistry." She takes the blanket from him like Casey's presences is nothing and he loves her for it.

"You like them young Mac?" He says it like it's this horrible scandalous thing, like he's ten years younger than her rather than ten stupid months.

She doesn't even look up as she spreads out the blanket, "i like them smart." _God if she only knew how smart_. She looks behind him to the confused blonde girl waiting on Casey's blanket, "I see you like them gold-diggy. You do know that your shiny new girlfriend over there has honey trapped like four other guys this year right? Her dad works with mine you think she can afford that bag on his salary?"

"It's just a Birkin..."

He watches her laugh, "Birkin's cost more than my car." She stands up and takes the basket from him. She's exaggerating but the point seems to hit Casey in the face.

_God..._

_He needs to immediately make out with her._

Cassidy pushes the older boy slightly to get his attention, "Case, go back to your gold digger id like to make out with my girlfriend now."

He sits down on the blanket and pulls her into his lap and proceeds to make good on his intentions, while Casey wanders back to the girl who apparently has entrapment written all over her.

Mac pulls away from his mouth, "He was so much nicer when he was in that cult."

Cassidy nods, "better surfer too."

* * *

He's amazed at how well the night goes. Every look she gives him over the basket light up by the screen is fucking magic.

She puts her hand next to his on the blanket and when he moves to cover hers with his all she does is smile softly and god he knows this is exactly what heaven would feel like, this great warm full calm feeling and its nice to feel because he knows he's not going to heaven.

But he doesn't need it if he has her.

After the movie is over he takes her home, walks her to the door and tries not to notice that the front curtain just moved.

He didn't have her out too late swear to god. Its only midnight and she had said nothing about a curfew.

"I had a good time." She tells the worn wood of the porch, the blow dryer in her hands.

"Me too." He runs his hand across the back of his neck. God why is he nervous _now_? Not that he had nerves of steel at any point that night but still, "so you maybe want to stay my girlfriend then?"

"This wasnt some trial run Cassidy. I like you...everything could have been awful and id still like you."

"God I wish I knew that earlier..." he laughs softly and she moves forward and grabs his hand.

She leans up and kisses him solidly on the mouth and he tries to remember that her parents are on the other side of that door and not slide his hand up her leg and under her skirt.

"I'll call you Kay?" She smiles brightly at him and walks backwards until she hits the door.

"You better."

She crosses her heart and he jumps happily off the porch as she disappears inside.

* * *

When he gets home all the lights are off except for one in the pool house.

He's a big boy he isn't afraid of his brother not like everyone thinks. After all Dick may have been stronger but he was smarter.

He still had that balloon of joy expanding in his chest from Cindy so he goes to the pool house.

Dick isn't alone he's playing poker with Logan.

"I'm back." He tells them and Dick looks up at him with heat in his eyes and shrinks the balloon in his chest.

"Have a good time Cass?" Logan asks and man that feels good.

"Yeah it was great."

"Casey says you were connected at the mouth." Dicks voice feels like sandpaper against his skin.

"Dick..."Logan warns but Dicks face has that same jealous darkness to it again.

"She still bite?" He asks and his lungs freeze.

"What?" He asks and he hates how broken it sounds.

"Dick leave him." Logan tries but Dick can't seem to hear him.

"She still do that thing with her tongue?" He makes a motion with his fingers and _fuck_.

_Yeah she does do that._

Dick is backing him up to the door.

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend where she learnt that. Maybe if your lucky she'll show you some other things I taught her."

He pushes him hard in the chest and slams the pool house door on him.

_Liar._

_He's a god damn liar._

He pulls the breaking his arm plan back from the back burner. That is full on front burner shit now.


	8. Island

**Island**

* * *

She calls just like she says she will.

Its even the next afternoon like she doesn't know the rules. Dick always tells him that girls don't call for at least three days so they don't seem desperate.

He watches it vibrate across the coffee table and waits for it to go dark before he exchanges it with his xbox controller.

She leaves a voice mail.

He deletes it without listening to it and tosses the thing back onto the table.

He's mad at her. Mad at her for being tainted by his brother, the thought that his mouth had been on hers makes him sick in the weirdest way, that his tongue...

_God what else did he teach her._

_She hadn't been lying about her v-card right..._

He knows he should be madder at Dick than at her, they hadn't known each other and it was obviously in the past otherwise Dick wouldn't be jealous.

He has plans for Dick anyway. He's put ipecac in the beer supply in the pool house.

So that's sorted.

Half an hour later the phone goes off again. He leans forward to check but he already knows its her.

Yep.

He doesn't answer that one either.

* * *

Sunday he's in the kitchen when the doorbell goes off. It barely registers, if its important someone will announce it.

_What did you do!_

Cindy's voice burst across him and he almost drops his glass.

She's here...she came over...

He opens the kitchen door she's probably in the living room.

_I just told him the truth_

Dick. He grinds his back teeth and moves through the dinning room so he can see them.

Yep living room. She's in a talking heads t-shirt and tiny shorts and her ratty high tops and fuck she looks good but Dick is looking at her like he thinks so too.

"What truth is that exactly?" She asks and she looks like she's going to slug him one.

Dick shrugs like it's no big deal, "Just that I taught you that thing you do with your tongue." He smiles and his voice is low and dark like he's trying pull something in her.

"You what!" He's never seen her angry before but god its a glorious thing. Her face is a lovely red, her hands balled into tight fists at her side, "why the hell would you say that?" She asks her voice dark and boiling his blood for her.

"Well I did."

"Bullshit you did!"

_Thank you god Dick is just a liar they never-_

"We never...wait Are you talking about Rachelle's party three years ago? Seven minutes in heaven?"

Dick is smirking down at her like it was the most important seven minutes of her life.

The anger seems to just flood out of her, "First of all _Dick_," she pulls at his name and it brings his attention slamming back to her face instead of the long expanse of leg she's showcasing, "I learned that from a boy at central like a year before that so don't take credit for things you didn't do."

Central hasn't had a bomb scare in a while maybe he should fix that.

"And secondly seven minutes in _heaven_? More like seven minutes of my life I'll never get back."

The words seem to just punch his brother in the face. Even _he_ thinks it's a little cruel. Dick isn't the type to dear diary but seven minutes in heaven_ three years ago_ and he'd put money on Dick remembering what flavour lip gloss she'd been wearing.

"I really like your brother Dick, don't fuck this up for me."

He's never known Dick to be a cruel guy, cruelty entailed effort and he wasn't really about that. But he watches Dick get very close to her, his hand on her hip and he has to grip the door frame to not fly in there to pull them apart.

"What are you going to do if I do?"

_Oh god yes please tell him_

"I will ruin you. It will be hard to surf and fuck your trust fund away if you don't have one. And if that's not good enough for you ask Logan what quicklime can do to a body." The threat feels real even to him and he's pretty sure the blood in his body is rushing downwards to find a new hone.

She pushes him lightly away.

"I'll be in Cassidy's room." She leans up into his brother and whispers something he can't hear before she turns and leaves presumably for his room.

He leaves the cover of the dinning room and walks right past Dick. The boy looks like he's in pain.

"Ill be in my... room." He had wanted so badly to say he'd be_ in his girlfriend_ but Dick looked like he couldn't take another hit and stay standing.

* * *

She's sitting on his bed and the shorts have ridden up so that he can barely see them.

"Hey..." he closes the door behind him and she looks up at him. Her mouth a firm angry line he didn't know it could do.

She stands up quickly and closes the distance between them in a heartbeat.

She grabs onto his shirt front roughly and slams his back into the door.

"I am so _mad_ at you." She hisses and the heat and darkness in her makes him wonder if he should always aim for pissed because _fuck she's hot._

"Dick said-" her eyes narrow and he knows she wont allow for that kind of excuse.

"So you just froze me out?" She let's go of him and turns her back on him, "you could have asked me before deciding that i had a thing with your brother."

To be fair most girls at Neptune high have had a thing with Dick.

Not his Cindy and he feels like a complete asshat.

"I'm sorry." He tells her and is surprised that he actually means it.

_God that must be a first_.

She looks at him her eyes dark, "don't do it again, i could ruin you, i mean it Cassi-" his mouth is on hers before she can finish her threat.

_Fuck._

He can tell that she's still pissed because her teeth cut deeper and she pulls him roughly to the bed.

He pulls away from her mouth, "did you want to play video games or something?" He asks her panting for breath. She's on the bed below him and fuck he wants to feel all of her.

"No." She returns shifting below him. She's rubbing herself against his leg, a need for friction that he wants so badly to provide.

_Please just_

_Please_

"I just want you to touch me." She whispers and his heart slams into his ribs.

She pushes him softly up so that she's sitting up. He watches as she pulls her shirt up over her head.

Black on her pale skin makes her look like a Bond villain.

_God what he wouldn't give to be a Bond villain with her._

"If i buy you an island do you promise to be a _bond villain_ with me?" He whispers as he watches her shimmy out of her shorts.

"You want to buy me an island?" She smirks watching him stand from the bed.

He barely manages to nod as he pulls his shirt over his head.

He starts the stereo up. Zeppelin. Dicks signal for him not to come in because he's having sex. They probably aren't going to make it all the way but he'd just love it if Dick thought that they had.

"Can I decide later? I'd really rather make out with you right now than deal with real estate."

She reaches out to him and he climbs back onto the bed pressing his knees between hers and pushing them apart.

Her mouth presses against his and she pulls him down roughly onto her, his knee pressed hard up into her body pulling a soft moan from her mouth.

Yeah they can deal with the future later.


	9. Siphoned (M)

**Siphoned (M)**

* * *

Quicklime.

Fuck.

There was no way he could be as lucky as that, to have her bad to the core like him, to have her smart and funny and hot and like him and be okay with murder.

He wasn't.

He'd never been lucky in his entire life but god with her skin under his fingers and the room filled with the sounds of Zeppelin four and her soft panting moans its a lot easier to pretend that she is.

That she'll leave all this behind and take off to an island were they could just steal and plot and fuck. Maybe he'd even teacher her how surf.

"Cassidy..." his name is this crazed desperate word in her mouth as she wraps her fingers around his wrist and tries to pull his hand down her body, "please..." she closes her eyes tight and her skin flushes even more.

Embarrassed.

Its cute but as his hands have moved across her skin, his mouth leaving wet trails across that pale skin the rage in her had melted and it's really too bad because he wants to fuck _B__ad Cindy_ he just wants to hold hands and share soft kisses with _Good Cindy_.

Her body is rolling up into him impatient.

"Fuck Cassidy." She lets out in a hiss of sound, "if you don't want to I can always put my shorts back on."

He pulls away from her, he can clearly see how wet she is for him and he feels like the worst boyfriend in the world.

"I'm sorry Cindy." He sits back on his heels and she slides from the bed to retrieve her shorts.

God she's so pretty.

She bends over right there and slides her shorts on, "its okay Cass. I should probably go anyway, I have some stuff I need to do." She turns to him standing in front of him shockingly confident in just a pair of tiny shorts and her black bra.

"What kinda stuff?" He asks because shockingly he's actually interested.

She looks away from him trying to find her shirt.

It's under the pillow by the desk but he sure as hell isn't going to tell her.

"You wont tell anyone?" She asks pulling nervously on her hair.

"Course not." If there is one thing that Cassidy excels at its keeping a god damn secret. Although honestly he doesn't know how bad it could be. Probably more embarrassing than bad.

"I have to set up an offshore account."

"Why would you need an offshore?"

"To put all the money I'm siphoning off of one of your father's shell companies..."

"Your doing what?" He barely manages to get out because fuck that is the hottest thing she's ever said.

"I'm siphoning" she doesn't get to finish because he's pulled her violently to the bed, his teeth in her neck, his fingers ripping at her shorts.

His fingers finally manage to unbutton her shorts, her mouth against his ear he pushes her underwear to the side and slides a finger right into her.

The gasp in his ear is fucking magic and the hard press of her fingers against his skin hurts just enough to feel amazing.

She's impossibly tight and hot and slick and soft.

"God..." he's surprised he managed to get a whole word out because _Christ_ how can she be so tight.

He watches her face as he slides another finger into her, her eyes dark and glazed her mouth wet and parted small moans and gasps falling from her.

He can feel her hands shake as they fall down his body to grip onto his belt tightly. Working distractedly at the buckle.

Her body is arching up so close.

He wants her.

Badly and it feels so good to want her like this.

Because it isn't a power thing. It isn't about finally being in control of something it's about her and him and every gasping moan she makes against his ear drives that home.

"Ca...Cass..." she moans out and she tightens around his fingers.

Oh she's...

There's a rush of wet against his fingers and her hands twists his belt painfully, managing to pull the belt half off in her efforts, and her body arches up into him and watching her just fall apart like that is the best thing he's ever seen in his entire life.

She is frequently the best thing he's seen in his entire life.

Panting for breath, red in the face, chest heaving because of something he did. Something _good_ that he'd done.

He slid his fingers out of her shorts, slick and pops them in his mouth to clean them without much thought.

She slides off the bed again shifting in her underwear pulling up her shorts, "I really should get going this ti-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence, his bedroom door opens and his father is standing there.

"Beaver have you seen my..." his fathers eyes widen at the sight in the room, "Oh. Probably not then." His father eyes his open belt and the messy bed and the state of Mac and the smell of sex hangs heavily in the air.

"Dad." He stands from the bed and quickly tosses his button up at Mac. Honestly he'd been expecting Dick. For his brother to snap out of it and decide the best way to feel better was to wail on him. He's not sure if he'd prefer that.

His father stands stunned in the doorway and Cassidy moves between him and Mac who is desperately trying to remain calm and do the buttons up on the shirt.

"So that's your girlfriend then..."

"Yeah. This is Mac."

Mac peaks around him, "Hello Mr. Casablancas...umm...I usually have more clothes on."

_Pity_

His father doesn't say it but its written all over him. Does Cindy have some sort of weird pheromone because that appears to be three Casablancas men that want a piece of her.

"Stay for dinner." His father is pouring out that Casablancas charm that paid for this stupidly huge house, that charm that gets Dick laid and that he most definitely did not get, " I'd love to know a little more about the girl that's finally caught our little Beavers eye."

He sends his nails into his palms, Macs hand presses against his shoulder.

"She has stuff to do."

_Like rob your company blind you asshole_

"I'm sure she can manage enough time for dinner."

"She's vegan." He tries desperately but his father is above all a prepared confidence man.

"I'll have the cook prepare something special just for this occasion it's not everyday that I get to see your girlfriend." He smiles that smug confident smile he didn't inherit and walks away from them leaving the door wide open.

_Like he can choose now to be involved. Where was this concern when he needed it. When he was being...no. don't go there. not now._

His body turns ice cold and blood rushes back to the other parts of his body allowing him to comfortably do his pants back up.

He turns to Mac whose standing there surprised in his blue flannel and tries to focus everything in him on how great she is and how much she seems to like him. Above all others (Dick), he's the one she wants.

"You can go, you don't have to stay." He tells her, he thinks it might be safer for everyone if she leaves.

Having dinner with Dick after this afternoon is one thing but he has this horrible feeling that his father is going to hit on her. And Kendal _god_ she was _always_ a fucking delight.

"No. Its okay...I can stay I'll just call my parents...I mean if you want me to go I'll go, if you don't want me to-"

"Cindy." He tells her softly taking in her nervous appearance, "I offered to buy you an island. I want you around like all the time." It comes to him a little too late that maybe that sounds a little desperate and he opens his mouth to take it back but she got this soft smile on her face that he put there.

"Okay."

"Okay to the island?" He offers in all seriousness but she laughs.

She thinks he's kidding. He makes note to see exactly how much an island will set him back.

"I'll stay for dinner you goof." She pushes him playfully.

Now all he has to worry about it his father and Dick and Kendal and what to say and... _fuck._..yeah this is going to be _great._


	10. Big Dick

**Big Dick**

* * *

Dinner arrives too soon.

"Seriously Mac we can bail on dinner you know. We could just drive and not stop or you know anything but this." He pleads as they make their way towards he dinning room.

Shes still in his flannel.

He's pretty much planning to take her talking heads t-shirt to the grave.

She keeps tugging on the red in her hair nervously.

"You're not ashamed of me or something are you?" She smiles but he can tell its only half a joke.

He grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her close, "are you kidding? I'm ashamed of _them_."

That earns him a laugh.

He's racking his brain for anything they could say to her. Shes smart and pretty and honestly he has a hard time thinking up any way they could try to drag her into the mud.

It'll be okay.

He and Mac sit on one side of the table, Dick, red-eyed sits down across from them.

His father at one end and Kendal on the other. A much better arrangement than when they had first got married and she had practically sat in his lap all the damn time.

Dick eyes the outfit change with narrow eyes and he can see Mac out of he corner of his eye get red in the face and look down at the flatware.

_Fuck multiple forks._

He looks at his father but he seems to be pretending that this is no different from any other dinner.

_Bull fucking shit._

Every night last week he'd eaten alone,and almost every time before that it was just him and Dick. Mac however sits up taller in her chair, her sneaker hooking on his ankle under the table.

"So Mac are you in any of Beavers classes?"

He grips hard onto the furthest fork.

"No. _Cassidy_ and I aren't in any classes together. I'm in a couple with Dick thou."

_That's it he loves her._

Carve it in a tree or his arm because she had said his name with such a surprising power behind it that his father was momentarily silent.

"Mac's a senior." Dick supplies without taking his eyes off her.

"A senior? God what are you doing with the squirt? Couldn't find a senior for yourself?" Kendal's voice bursts across the room a cruel laugh under her words.

If she wasn't useful he'd put her down.

He looks across at Dick who looks sullen, a look he was unaware that his brother could do, and it really seems like he'd be the senior for her in a heartbeat.

He wonders if his father can see that on him as well.

"Neptune is severely lacking in smart, attractive boys that can carry on a conversation that doesn't make me want to put a knitting needle through my eye. The age difference between us is so minimal that only a puritan could take issue with it and you'd be pretty hard pressed to find one of those in Neptune."

Okay best girlfriend in the entire history of girlfriends everywhere. Her sneaker rubs against the back of his leg and the entire thing pulls a smile from him.

"Well said. So i assume you already have a school picked out for next year then?" His father asks and no one at the table misses the look sent at Dick.

"Im planning to go to Hearst...if my scholarship comes through."

She brushes his hand and it pulls his attention to her face. Flushed slightly and he realises what she's using the money for.

"You seem like a _flexible_ girl. I'm sure you'll find a way."

He looks across the table at Dick to see if he thought that sounded like a proposition to him too.

It must because Dicks hand is gripping the knife too tight.

"Tha...thank you Mr. Casablancas..." Mac stumbles taking a long drink of her water as the food finally appears.

"Oh please, call me _Big Dick_. Everyone does and if there is _anything_ I can do to help you just ask."

He bites the inside of his mouth to keep from telling him he's doing enough already by having sub par security.

Its like now that everyone knows Aaron was fucking Lily every sons girlfriend became fair game. If he tries it he'll be on the first train to hell, he is not above patricide, he isn't above many things.

"Ill keep that in mind Mr. Casablancas. Thank you."

The smirk on his fathers face falls but one bursts into life on Dicks face.

Kendal is surprisingly quiet at the other end of the table poking at the salad in front of her.

He knows she's more observant than she pretends, smarter too, she has to see that his father is trying to lay ground work on wife number seven. If she knows she doesn't seem to care.

Perhaps she has a contingency plan.

He makes note to ensure her loyalty.

"So what did you want to take at Hearst Mac?" Kendal asks watching like a hawk to see if Mac picks up the correct fork.

She does.

"Mac likes computers so a computer science major right? Probably take the doctorate program. Do that security computer crap." Dick surprises the majority of the table.

Cassidy is really only surprised that he lazily pops a large batch of spinach in his mouth with only minimal face contortions.

"Uh yeah Dick that's exactly what I'm going to do..." Macs voice is softer than he'd like and the way she looks at him just fucking burns.

Dick isn't looking at anyone and completely misses the tender look on Macs face.

_Thank god_.

"Uh yeah computer security. They have an excellent program that i'm hoping to be accepted to in the fall."

"You will." Cassidy tells her and she looks at him and smiles brightly.

A soup course arrives and Dick kicks out under the table and manages to completely miss Mac and slam right into his shin.

"I know Mac doesn't eat meat but whats with moms china and the soup course?" He grumbles pushing the soup away from him.

Cassidy looks down at the pretty white and silver china and can't believe he didn't notice moms missing china. The ones dad swears up and down aren't here just to watch how upset she gets.

"It's just Sunday dinner Dick."

Both he and Dick laugh at that.

Dick leans across the table, "you want to know the last time we had _Sunday __dinner_. Wife number three." He sits back down and looks at Kendal, "which number are you Kendal?"

"Six" she offers freely.

Wife number three would have been...Claire. He had liked Claire. They were still young enough that she was trying to be a mother on top of a wife. Apparently she was a better mother. She wanted to have him skip a grade because he was so bored. He had been so pissed when he'd married wife number four.

_Susie._

"If Mac was impressed by money I would have fucked her years ago." Dick tells the room.

"Dick!" Mac yelp from beside him, eyes wide face pink.

"Richard!" His father's voice is hard and stern and almost like a fathers.

"Don't even." Dick just brushes it off, "I'm done with this." He pushes away from the table, "I don't need to sit here and watch you try to lay the ground work for wife number seven. I'll be in the pool house trying to kill the brain cells that care."

He leaves the room, slamming every possible door on his way. Which albeit is only three but he makes a good effort.

"Mac I'm terribly sorry for that." His father places his hand over Macs.

"It's alright Mr. Casablanca's perhaps we could try this another time I really should get home. I have a lot of things to take care of before Monday."

She looks desperately at him and he gets out of his chair and pulls her seat out from the table.

"Sure. Sometime next week perhaps. Once Dick has calmed down."

"Sure." He agrees. What's the harm in promising that when he knows next week his father isn't going to be here.

He is moving his plan forward for the sake of his sanity and Macs virtue. Because the way his father watches her get out of her seat is almost predatory.

He'll talk to Veronica tomorrow to investigate Kendal's _fidelity_. Maybe he'll get a discounted rate because of Mac? Probably not. He just hoped he was there to see the look on her face when she found out who Kendal was fucking on the side.

* * *

He walks Mac out to her car.

"Okay next time you say we should drive away and not stop I'll believe you." She concedes leaning against her driver side door. She had parked at an odd angle in her hurry and he felt like a dick all over again.

"Okay. I'm sorry about Dick." He's not sure if he means about his chosen dinner topics or letting him get in his head about her. Just because Dick had believed it didn't make it true.

"I feel like such a bitch. I was so mean to him earlier..."

"He'll deal. He'll go and drink in the pool house till he barfs and then it will be a non issue."

He hopes.

The tender look on her face at dinner had cut at him.

"I didn't even know that he liked me..."

"It doesn't make a difference does it?" He tries to keep the pathetic worried jealousy out of his voice but is positive that he fails.

"Course not. I like _you_. Rather a lot. I don't just do the kinda stuff we did earlier with anyone you know." She flushes beautifully and he wonders if her mind is filled with it. With the feel of his fingers and... He presses hard into her without meaning to and it pulls the softest sound from her.

Her arms slide across his shoulders and she pulls him down into a kiss.

She's poison.

She makes him careless he's sure but god when her mouth is on him, when her hands touch his skin, with the smell of her on him he's positive he doesn't care.

The police are completely lost only the Mars family shows any threat and as soon as his trust fund is unlocked he'll have access to the kind of money that makes problems go away.

His hands push his shirt away from her skin, fingers in the waist of her shorts she pulls back.

"I really do have to go."

"Stay."

"With your creepy dad. No thanks. Plus my parents are going to throw a fit when I get home without the shirt I left in..." She narrows her eyes at him as he pulls away from her, "you _sure_ you haven't seen my shirt?"

"Swear."

"All right...if you find it I'd like it back."

"Sure thing." He promises fingers crossed as she gets into her car and drives away.

* * *

He's in his bedroom tossing her shirt into his bug out bag when he gets a text message.

It's from Dick.

_What does alcohol poisoning feel like? Cause I can't stop __barfing_

He laughs and heads out to the pool house anyway because yeah he's pissed at Dick but he'd called dad out on something for the first time in his life and maybe he sort of still loved him and shit.

Dick is sitting in front of the toilet eyes red a cup of water sitting on the floor next to him looking like someone had killed his dog.

"Hey..." Cassidy leans against the door frame not sure if he cares enough to get any closer.

Dick looks up at him with those stupid kicked puppy eyes he knows so well, " I thought she...I thought...I'm an idiot." He finishes like he can't possibly manage to complete a single sentence.

He lurches forward and vomits violently.

It looks painful and when he pulls back a full two minutes later the sound of the flush filling the room tears are falling down his stupid face.

Cassidy sighs heavily and takes a wet face cloth from the sink and sits down next to Dick and wipes his face clean.

"I love her." He tells him and the words are painful to hear and his stomach twists violently.

"Yeah well so do I."

"So does dad." Dick looks like he's going to be sick again which you know totally possible since he'd poisoned him and all.

"I'll take care of dad."

"Like you took care of Susie..."

"Not quite."

Dick pushes away from the wall again and let's loose the contents of his stomach.

He takes a long drink after this one.

"It was the same shirt."

"What?"

"She had been wearing the same shirt at Rachelle's party."


End file.
